Rameses
Pharaoh of Egypt Rameses is the main antagonist of ''The Prince of Egypt ''and a player in the Villains tournament. He is the Pharaoh of Egypt, and later a trusted minion of the goddess Eris. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre-War: Begging a Goddess Prior to the events of the first war, the Egyptian people and Pharaoh Seti's family are usurped by the mummy priest, Mumm-Ra. After he discovers that Mumm-Ra puts his family to the prison of Egypt, a youtful teenage Rameses, along with a company of Egyptian Soldiers, travel to Mirage's hideout, where he begs the goddess for help. While Mirage at first refuses to his offer, she changes her mind, when Rameses appoints that Mumm-Ra worships the Ancient Spirits of Evil, black creatures once banished by the Oberati, and decides to assist him, as long as the Ancient Spirits of Evil cease to exist. Liberating Egypt Later, Rameses, his father's loyal priests, Hotep and Huy, and Mirage head off to Mumm-Ra's chamber, where they stop a ritual of the mummy priest at the moment. Rameses then watches the whole fight with ecstacy, as Mirage takes on the god priest herself. When Mumm-Ra makes a tactical retreat, Rameses makes an attempt to stop him, too late for him, as Mumm-Ra enters a tomb and seals himself inside of the tomb. Despite, not killing Mumm-Ra, Rameses frees his parents and the Egyptain citizens from the tyrannical rule of the mummy priest. He keeps following his parents' wise advises, until Seti and Tuya die in peace and leave the throne to Rameses, becoming the new Pharaoh, continuing their generation. But even though, Rameses becomes the new pharaoh, more responsibilities fall upon Rameses' shoulders, as more dangers are foreshadowing in the later events. Vs the Horned King Having acquired the Black Cauldron, The Horned King set his sights on conquering Egypt, hoping to use its vast resources in his war plans. After an attempt to force Rameses to surrender without a fight failed, the furious Pharoah led his armies in an assault on the Horned King's fortress. Unfortunately, Rameses had severely underestimated the power of the Black Cauldron, which the Horned King use to decimate his armies in a matter of moments with a huge tsunami. Rameses was one of the many victims, being dashed on the rocks outside the King's citadel. Tartarus Searching for a way to return to life and take revenge, Rameses' soul managed to find its way to Tartarus, where he made a deal with Eris - agreeing to be her loyal servant if she helped him to reclaim Egypt. Eris agreed and restored him, much to the annoyance of Doctor Facilier, who resented Rameses' intrusion into Hades and Eris's inner cricle. During this time, Rameses managed to recruit a small army of rebel Egyptians to serve him. Joining with Ruber Hades, having come to view Eris as a potential threat, turned against her. Eris left Hades, taking Rameses with her. Together they travelled to Castle Grimhilde to ally with Ruber and his growing army. Rameses pledged his small band of rebels to Ruber's cause, hoping this new alliance would further his goal of reclaiming Egypt, which was now under the control of both the Horned King and Maleficent. Vengeance Shortly after Rameses arrived, Ruber agreed to launch a massive attack on the Horned King's castle, hoping to defeat his armies before they grew too powerful. Rameses eagerly participated in the battle, leading his rebel army against the Horned King's warriors. His men fought and defeated the King's barbarians, but were no match for the undead Cauldorn Born. Though Rameses was not able to gain revenge personally, the battle was won and Rasputin destroyed the Horned King. Unfortunately, Maleficent was able to maintain her hold on Egypt, meaning that Rameses' work was not yet complete. Rameses was later present in a meeting of Ruber and his allies when Kent Mansley defected to their side and brought vital intelligence that would allow them to launch a final offensive against the forces of Frollo. The Battle of Egypt Knowing he would need to keep Maleficent busy while the majority of his army attacked France, Ruber sent Rameses, Rothbart, and a large number of Lizard Men to Egypt. Rameses led the attack, with Rothbart supporting the troops with his powerful magic. The Lizard Men were able to break through the city's defences and overwhelm Maleficent's goons. Rameses rode into battle in his chariot and was briefly opposed by Lady Tremaine's pet, Lucifer, who had been transformed into a human and given a deadly chariot of his own. The two of them crashed into one another, sending them flying, but injuring Lucifer. Rameses then proceeded into the city on foot, just in time to use his sword to save Rothbart's life by deflecting a magical blast from Tremaine's wand, causing her own spell to bounce back on her, turning her and her daughter Drizella into toads. Maleficent retreated, while Rameses declared victory, banishing Hotep and Huy, his treacherous high priests, in the process. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The New Order Following Ruber's victory in France, the world fell into his hands and he proclaimed himself King. Rameses, along with Kent Mansley, was appointed as one of the ruling council of the new order. Six months after the war ended, he met with Ruber and Mansley in Camelot after an attempt on Ruber's life, and was introduced to Lord Maliss, their newest ally. A Daughter's Revenge Upon being given her mother's magic wand by Dr. Facilier, Anastasia travels to Egypt, hoping to free her mother and sister from captivity. After arriving at Rameses's palace, she attempts to threaten him with her magic, though Rameses is skeptical about her magical ability. Insulted, Anastasia unleashes a plague of locusts and frogs upon Egypt, ravaging the countryside. Frightened by Anastasia's power, Rameses agrees to release Lady Tremaine and Drizella, despite the protests of Kent Mansley. Unleashing Mumm-Ra Hoping to cripple one of Ruber's generals, Maleficent sends her subordinate Queen Grimhilde to Egypt. Here, she encounters Rameses's young son playing outside. The Queen offers the boy an apple, which he accepts. However, moments after his first bite, the boy falls dead, as the apple was deliberately poisoned by the Queen. As the Queen escapes, Kent Mansley discovers the child's body, and alerts Rameses. Devastated by his son's death, Rameses unleashes the ancient king Mumm-Ra, with the hope of punishing the guilty party. In an effort to test his abilities, Rameses sends Mumm-Ra to decimate the pridelands, which he is successful at. A Change in Leadership Rameses is witness to Jafar's assassination of Ruber, but he later joins up with Fire Lord Ozai when the firebender seizes control of most of the world. He offers his allegiance to Princess Azula after Ozai dies but, nonetheless, expresses some trepidation. Indeed, it is a trepidation well-founded; Azula banishes her governing council within a month. Return and Revenge Tired of hearing nothing from his servant, Rameses journeys to Mumm-Ra's pyramid once again. The mummy, having suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Scar, Zira, and Mirage, is left with minimal power. Rameses offers him one chance: reveal the identity of his son's killer or die. Mumm-Ra obliges: Queen Grimhilde did the deed. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings If there is something pagans truly have come to believe in throughout the ages is that their fate is completely and irrevogably tangled with the lines dictated by the Gods. What most of them never truly realized, though, is that while a union between mortals and gods is not impossible, it ends up condemning one to a life of solitude. Eris was one of Zeus's youngest children, fruit of his affair with Nyx; and for quite a long time, was not too fond of her designated place. Above everything else, Eris wished to understand what order and balance were before she even had the chance of starting to spread chaos and discord around the world. While travelling around the realms, she was shocked to find out Zeus's children were not the only ones spreading their influence in the world. Several creatures with powers similar to her own rose up in the Eastern corners of the globe. One of the more proiminent meetings she had was with a strange female named Wuya. Her demonic powers were oftenly used to terrorized several populations around the asian territories of the world. Pitying some humans victim of Wuya's powers, Eris secretely gave them the secrets of elemental manipulation when it came to fire, Wuya's favorite way of destroying everything. It was by then that a cult of landlords educated in such arts began teaching communities and established their own empire: The Fire Nation. While initially friendly to one another, the fact that Eris had made her job much more difficult led Wuya into attacking the Greek godess, sending a confused and hurt Eris away. Above everything, she longed to be as loved as her father and brothers in Greece. The more she learned of the world, however, the more hated she felt. To make matters worst, the Fire Nation quickly expanded its territory through Asian, consuming it in war and death. Her attempts of helping others merely led the world into more chaos. One of the most disturbing moments of Eris's life was when she travelled to Egypt, a part of the world that was profetized to one day share strong connections with Greece. It was then that she witnessed a display of uttermost bravery and heroism when she saw the Egyptian God Set banish the deadly serpent Apep before the sun rose. For the first time in her life, she felt the need to admire and follow another, and as such, in her innocent naive nature, she approached the Egyptian God. She was at first taken aback at how cold and distant he seemed to be, but something about him made her wish for him more and more. In an attempt to impress him, she was quickly manipulated by the greedy God into causing political turmoil in Egypt so that Ra's credibility could be questioned and gain more worship for Set. Quickly escaping the accusations from others, Set was not hesitant in humiliating Eris and making her seem like a disrespectful and cruel being in the eyes of others to escape punishment. Eris's pleas of help to Zeus were unheard and the dominant God in that area (Ra) punished her by removing her of her sunkissed skin, making her attain a dark and dead skin tone, as sinister as the night Set fought in. She came back broken, not understanding why he had hurt her so much. It was then that Set took a step closer into breaking the young godess by effectively advancing on her, in spite of her pleas of protest. The rape resulted in the birth of a deformed child that Eris was quickly forced into giving up to Set by Zeus and Ra, seeing that it was born on Egyptian territory. The baby would be carefully raised by the greedy God to help him rise up to power. The darkness of his conception led him to gain a more cryptic aspect as he grew. Due to the fact he was almost a living corpse and an anthitesis to what Ra was meant to be, Set named his and Eris's son Mumm-Ra. Eris merely went deeper and deeper into pain and depression, isolating herself from the world until she one day observed a young boy in Egypt being followed and hurt by strange men. Quickly coming to aid, for some reason, she rescued the child from the barbarians attacking him. In the struggle, she ripped out the eye of their leader. The monarch who would from then on name himself King One Eye interpreted the act as a clear offense and moved on to declare war to Egypt. It turned out that the child she had saved was not more, not less than the son of the pharaoh, young Ramses. Pitying the neglect that the boy seemingly suffered from, she took a more human appearance and led him back to Egypt, where she was praised and nominated as his personal "nanny". As the boy grew, constantly hurt and thrown back by his father's conviction of him being the "weak link", Eris became the one and only comfort for him. When the boy turned 17, strange events led to others and Eris and Ramses engaged in romantic actions. For the longest time in her life, she felt loved by someone. She did not care that he was a mortal. Ramses on the other hand, had Eris as his main support and source of acceptance and praise. It was the perfect union. When Seti found out that Ramses and his caretaker were sexually involved, he was quick to order her execution. Not wanting to be broken away from the best thing he had ever had, Ramses murdered his father during the night, shifting the blame into a high priest named Imhotep, who was quickly mummified, in spite of his innocence. In this context, and no longer wishing to have more death and misery between them, Eris decided to be honest and tell Ramses who she really was. The young pharaoh was shocked and reviled at how he had given in to a Godess he did not worship directly. It was upon this that she vanished and began tormenting Egypt with several plagues, until Ramses finally submitted to her will and took her back in. The forced relationship, however, was quickly accepted by both, as none had ever been as complete and powerful as when they were together. In a way, both were outcast and hated by their progenitors for no reason. No matter how hard they tried, they merely dragged the world further and furtherly into war. Chaos was their game. They were the faces of death. Together, they were sure they could embrace such a fate. In this climate of glory and power, a demigod child was conceived. Ramses, initially scared of it, was quick to accept and love it dearly with Eris. But even this happiness was bound to be permitted. Sick and tired of being ignored by the new Pharaoh, the Egyptian Gods sought to end the madness. Set, in particular, claiming to know Eris, volunteered to take her down, alongside the renegade pharaoh. The attack was fierce and ravaged the capital. Eris, however, in her desire to keep what she had worked for so hard intact, gained the upper hand. That is until Mumm-Ra showed up. In a moment of shock, she did not know how to react when faced with her deformed child. Be it as it may, it was still part of her, and she felt something for him. All her doubts vanished, however, when he noticed he was holding her demi-god child in his hand. Held back by Set as she saw Ramses incapacitated, Eris pleaded for mercy on her younger son. Mumm-Ra ignored her and tore the baby apart in front of her. The carnage of this act led Ra to force Set into retreating and leaving Eris and Ramses alone. For the first time, he believed the Gods had gone too far. Humilated by her begging for her now dead son's life, hurt by her rejection by Zeus, and bathed in the blood of battle, something snapped in Eris. No one would ever hurt her and Ramses again. From that day forth, the two would be the dealers of thunder and death, staying alive forever to dominate the world when the time came. It was with that hope that she was more than pleased when she found a certain ring that could make her King reach further glory. many many years later... Recent Troubles Rameses encounters the wizard, ZigZag, who hopes to bond Egypt's forces with those of the One Eyes. Unimpressed by ZigZag's flimsy magic, Rameses has Hotep and Huy cow him down with their own magic. The two succeed, and ZigZag retreats. Soon after, Eris arrives and presents to Rameses a ring of ultimate power, the One Ring. The One Ring quickly consumes Rameses, who soon rejects the aid of the shaman, Tzekel Khan. The priest ends up banished from Egypt altogether. As the One Ring continues to take control of Rameses's mind, the pharaoh even begins to annoy Eris, who gave him the ring in the first place. Love's Labour's LostCategory:Redeemed Eris comes to an increasing paranoid Rameses, hoping to rekindle their romantic relationship. Rameses, in a rare show of kindness, laments his increasing volatility, wishing for things to return to a more peaceful time. The two kiss, only for the One Ring to take hold and take control of the pharaoh's mind. He rebuffs Eris, who then leaves him. In his fury, he has Hotep and Huy summon Anubis to the world of the living. Paranoia and PowerCategory:Vs Ruber Knowing that his legitimacy with Eris is dwindling, Rameses decides to enhance his strength by aligning himself with the Fire Nation and the fallen gods, Set and Mumm-Ra. This only manages to enrage Eris further, especially considering that she has feuded with both gods in the past. When Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter, Azula, demand that Rameses update his tactics, Rameses rejects them, using the One Ring of power to blast Ozai in his rage. Rameses then doubles the work load of the Fire Nation troops. Rameses later authorizes Admiral Zhao to use whatever means necessary to defeat the Ice Nation, led by Nekron. No sooner does he do this when Mumm-Ra reveals that Eris has turned traitor and is helping Nekron's forces; they are coming to attack Rameses head on. Rameses openly declares his desire for a showdown, oblivious of the fact that Ozai is after the One Ring for himself. Defeat When Eris and her new allies, led by Ruber, attack his domain, Rameses decides to personally go out and defeat them. The battle is a disaster, as the magically endowed allies of Eris decimate the pharaoh's armies with pestilence, giant stone golems, and flaming cyclones. Rameses locks onto Ruber, jousting the knight head on. He manages to knock Ruber off his horse, but an Ice Nation lieutenant, Hama, knocks the pharaoh off his own horse. Rameses recovers, using his One Ring to hold Hama in place. Suddenly, Ruber appears and distracts him, giving Hama enough time to summon a massive flood. Rameses is thrown out of the battlefield, but he bears witness to the whole of his army drowning. Rameses returns home, where Hotep and Huy have managed to kill Ruber and captured another lieutenant of Eris, Tzekel Khan. Wanting to assert his diminishing authority one last time, Rameses has the treacherous Khan mummified. Unfortunately for Rameses, Eris destroys Set before he can supply Rameses with more power. Now hopeless, Rameses watches as Eris annihilates all the land in her path, devastating Egypt with pestilence and plague. Rameses consoles himself with the One Ring, no longer serving as the once almighty Pharaoh. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War First Loss and Suffering While ruling over Egypt, Rameses is approached by the Black Manta, a negotiator sent by the Ocean Master, requesting him to surrender his kingdom to the Atlantean commander. Infuriated, Rameses refuses, leading to a confrontation with the Atlantean fleet on the other side of the river Nile. The Ocean Master then uses his channeling mystic powers to seperate the waters of the river, into two directions, creating an opening. Both of the armies advance to encounter their foes. However, just as the Egyptian soldiers get in closely to the Atlantean crew, the Ocean Master reveals his trump card, as he uses his mystic powers, to undo his previous action, sealing the waters of the river Nile, and sweeping away most of the Egyptian soldiers. The Atlantean soldiers, beneath the waters, then slaughter the drowning Egyptians, a horrified action seen in the surface by both Rameses and the Egyptian survivors. Assimilated Empires After the end of the assault, Rameses returns to his headquarters strained and deprived over his first loss. He is then approached by Zigzag, another negotiator, this time sent by the One-Eyes, led by King One-Eye, requesting him to join their ranks, n order to defend his kingdom from upcoming assaults, and defeat the powerful armies of their opposal foes. Having suffered most of the damage, Rameses is forced to agree to his offering, assimilating his Egyptian forces with those of the One-Eyes. Breaking a Taboo With the Egyptian army still in disarray, Hotep and Huy, Rameses' current High Priests, offer to Pharaoh Rameses an unethical and radical method to rise up in power, the resurrection of Imhotep, a deceased High Priest, with immense, yet terrible, power. While unsure and frightened about that method, Rameses reluctantly agrees to their offer, as he does not think of another solution. Together, the High Priests perform the ritual of resurrection, bringing Imhotep back to life, while adding him to the Egyptian empire. Heroes Vs Villains War Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Gods Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Victims of Tyler Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Evil Category:Living characters Category:Babidi Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Pages with Origins Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ralph Fiennes Category:Emmanuel Jacomy Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Ramese's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Ramese's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)